Photovoltaic solar panels generate electrical power. Large numbers of panels are arranged in fields or arrays. A power cable connects the outputs of the panels to a power grid.
Solar panels generate DC electrical power. A DC-to-AC inverter is mounted on each panel to convert the DC power output to alternating current. An electrical connector assembly forms three electrical connections between AC output contacts in the inverter and the wires of a three-wire AC power cable connected to the power grid.
The assembly includes a low-profile cable electrical connector which removably engages a connector socket on the inverter. The cable connector includes an interior module forming electrical connections with the three wires in the cable and connecting the wires to three spaced contact pins extending along one side of the cable connector in three contact barrels spaced along the cable. The contact barrels surround the contact pins and are extended into three spaced recesses in the inverter with the contact pins engaging output terminals in the inverter. Low level latches on either end of the cable connector extend into latch recesses in the inverter in either end of a connector socket to form removable latch connections holding the cable connector on the socket. The latch members are located below the barrels to reduce the height of the cable connector.
The latch members are integrally molded in the cable connector and include rigid x-shaped supports and reverse-bend latch arms which engage latch surfaces on the socket. A rib on each support prevents over-flexing of the support latch arm.
The cable connector includes an integral lead assembly with metal leads attached to the cable wires and extending across the wires to the contact pins. The power transmitting wires in the cable extend along the length of the cable and are not deformed laterally to form connections with the contact pins spaced along the length of the cable connector.
The three pin contacts on the cable connector are spaced along the length of the cable and may be joined to the connector socket on the inverter in either of two positions, in order to facilitate routing of the cable according to the locations of the inverters.